It All Comes Together In The End
by oc-fanatic77
Summary: As many others out there this is a continuation right after the season finale. Throughout this story there will be pairings of others, but as the title says you know who will end up together. Just believe! SS, RM, and a little others
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** It All Comes Together In The End

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** Wish I did, but I don't own anything. It all belongs to Josh (who's a genius by the way)

**Ch. 1--->Feelings ---**

_AN: The only thing different from the whole 1st season is that before Ryan ever showed up Seth and Marissa were best friends (besides Summer) but they kept their friendship secret until Marissa and Ryan started dating (and Summer also became really good friends with Ryan). I just wanted them to be tight and to show that all 4 of them were best friends!

* * *

_

The weather matched the mood. Marissa Cooper lay on her bed in her newly furnished room staring out the window. It was dark and rainy and the wind was terrible but all she could think about was how she'd rather be out there than in her house. When her mother married Caleb Nichol she moved with them to the 'palace' that Caleb had built for them. The house was everything you'd ever want but her thoughts always drifted back to her old house. Because there meant being next door to Seth and Ryan. She felt tears well up in her eyes at the thought of them.

About a month ago everything had taken a turn for the worst. After the whole Oliver bit things had finally returned to normal… if anything could be considered normal around here. Then Theresa had shown up again, pregnant, and possibly with Ryan's child. She knew she couldn't blame anyone but all she could see was how Theresa had come to steal Ryan from her and how Ryan couldn't keep his dick in his pants. Sure they had broken up, but only for like a week. She sighed and looked away from the window to see a picture that was her favorite sitting on her table.

It was a picture of all four of them, squished on a ferris wheel. They had gotten someone in the cart ahead to take their picture. It was nighttime and you could see the lights of Newport in the background. She was sitting on Ryan's lap and Summer was on Seth's. It was there about two months before the picture was taken that she and Ryan had kissed for the first time.

'Damn it' she thought as more tears came. Ryan had left yesterday to return to Chino. She knew why he had to go but it didn't make it any easier, on her or the Cohen's. Then Seth had left leaving only notes for her, his parents, and Summer. He had sailed to Tahiti because he couldn't deal with Ryan gone, his only true guy friend.

Now here she was crying on her first week off school. This summer was supposed to be about the four of them, hanging out everyday, sleeping over at each others houses, and doing couply things. Her, Ryan, Seth, and Summer.

'SUMMER' she thought. Oh my god, she had completely forgotten about her BFF. She was not alone in this! Summer had become equally as close with Ryan as she had with Seth. The four of them were inseparable. She sat up and reached for her fuzzy pink phone and speed dialed 1.

"Hello" a croaky voice answered. She had been crying just like Marissa.

"Sum…?"

"Coop…?"

"O God Sum I can't handle this alone, and you're going through the same thing as me. Meet you at the beach station in 10."

"God Coop I'm so glad you called. I'll see ya."

They hung up. Marissa rushed to her closet, blindingly picking out a short mini and a yellow tube. She ran a brush through her hair and slipped her feet into her flip flops. Grabbing her purse and keys she ran down the stairs.

"Marissa"

O God she couldn't deal with her right now.

"Hunny come in here for a moment"

Silently regretting it she turned around and walked to the living room where her mom was watching the shopping channel.

"Marissa if you're going out could you please drop by the nail salon and pick up Caitlyn?"

"What?! You're joking?"

Julie turned around to see her daughter's face all tear streaked. "What's wrong?"

Marissa just stood there not believing she was related to this bitch. Not answering her she ran out the door to her red Lexus convertible. She had traded her 'old' vehicle in for this baby. They had all decided that it needed a name so it was now 'Jazzi'. It had taken them everywhere. She jumped in and drove as fast as she could to the beach.

* * *

Summer hung up the phone and rushed to get ready. Thank God for Coop. She had just been sitting there on her bed crying about Cohen. She'd thought he'd loved her. Sure the note said he did, but a note! Who leaves their girlfriend a note and just tales off?

'Whatever!' she thought as she pulled on a pair of light jeans and a red tank. She grabbed her gloss and headed for the door. She paused though, seeing the picture of the four of them on the Ferris wheel. Feeling the tears come again she headed for the beach not wanting another crying episode to being.

Ugh. Who was she kidding. She had been bawling all day and what was gonna make this any different. Nearing the beach she saw Jazzi parked. So many memories had happened in that car. They had all been so excited when Coop had brought her home that they had driven around for hours and then slept in it. Now that was not the most comfortable place to be, but since the four of them were together they had cared less.

Sighing she kept walking until she climbed the beach station stairs (it was actually the lifeguard station but they had all given it the name). She saw Coop sobbing silently.

"Coop.." she whispered.

Marissa turned and saw Summer standing there. The next thing Summer knew she had all 115 pounds of Marissa Cooper thrown at her. But she didn't care. She held her back just as tight and together they let themselves cry.

* * *

_So did you like it?? The next couple chapters are the base, you know like what's going on and it leads up to the romance part! So please review and let me know. Will have Ch. 2 up shortly!_


	2. Settling In?

**Title:** It All Comes Together In The End

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunalty no.. I do not own anything.

**Ch. 2--->Settling In? ---**

_AN: To answer some review questions…. Yes this will be a longer story, not just a quickie;P!, and I will be putting DJ, Zack, Lindsey, and Alex… but it won't work out… all I've settled on for now is that DJ will be a huge ass! Plus I've switched around how everyone meets everyone._

_

* * *

_'So this is home' Ryan Atwood thought. 

No, it wasn't right. He knew this would never be home. Home was back at Newport with the Cohen's. Home was lying in the pool house with Marissa. Home was the four of them spending the night together under the stars. No, Chino was not home.

But he knew it was the right thing to do. Since it might be his baby he couldn't let Theresa do this alone. As they pulled into the driveway of the small house they had gotten, Theresa turned to Ryan.

"I'm going to get some groceries, make yourself at home"

He knew that would be near impossible, but he could at least try. He gave her a tight smile and headed inside. Sandy had gotten them the house and Marissa and Summer had driven down about a week before to fix it up. Theresa had said she didn't care for the decorating but he loved it. It was totally Cooper and Roberts's style and he loved his best friends more than anything. The living room had a T.V/DVD system, a couch and a chair (recliner), and the walls were red with yellow mix, like a sunset. It reminded him of Newport. He sat down on the couch and closed his eyes willing himself to sleep and forget this ever happened.

He woke up about an hour later to the T.V on and someone curled up at his side. 'Marissa' he thought, as he pulled her closer and sank deeper into her. He opened his eyes to see Theresa with a smile on her face. He instinctly jumped away, and a frown settled on her face. He smiled weakly and got up to see the groceries sitting on the counter. He started moving through them to try and find something yummy.

"I got you blueberry bagels and apple juice" Theresa told him.

"O, so.. umm.. no sesame or orange juice?"

"O, I thought these were your favorites" Theresa questioned.

"Yah back at home I got hooked on sesame and orange juice.. they are the best!" He didn't even realize that he had let the 'home' slip out.

Theresa looked at him sadly and then headed for her bedroom.

Ryan sighed and took off his jacket. A piece of paper slid to the floor. He picked it up and looked at it. It was the photo of the four of them on the Ferris wheel. He had put it in his jacket when he had left. They had all gotten a copy of it. It was his favorite. He would never let Theresa know this but he regretted ever sleeping with her with her. The whole thing with Oliver had been hell to say the least, and his breakup with Marissa had hit him hard. He loved Theresa deeply as a friend, but he knew that the only reason he had hooked up with her that night was to get back a t Marissa. And now it had come to bite him in the ass. He moved towards his bedroom and pocketed the picture.

"Ryan?" Theresa called.

"Yeah"

"I have that OBGYN appointment tomorrow, are you coming?"

"O I completely forgot about that, I'm so sorry. I was going job hunting then."

"O.. I see.. I'll let you know how it goes then."

"Alright" Ryan pulled the covers over his head and closed his eyes.

Finally after everything that had happened he had gotten back together with Marissa. Only to have it all fucked up because of the baby. About two hours later he had just fallen asleep when he felt his phone vibrating in his pants. Pulling it out, he checked the caller id and saw that it was Marissa.

"Hey!" Ryan said happily.

"H. hey Ryan" her voice was shaky and he could tell that she had been crying.

"Sssh Baby don't cry" he pleaded. He hated seeing her cry.

"I'm sorry but its all so fucked up right now. With you gone and Seth.. me and Summer are in hell right now"

"I know it's killing me too, not being able to touch you or talk to you… what do you mean with 'Seth gone'?"

"He left to sail to Tahiti..said he couldn't deal with it all now.. and he didn't even say goodbye, just left us all notes. This was supposed to be an amazing Summer and now two of us have left"

"Seth just left?? And not even saying goodbye?" Ryan couldn't believe it. He loved Summer more than anything and Seth and Marissa had been best friends since they were born.

"Yah but Sum wants to say hi"

Ryan waited. He couldn't wait to talk to Summer. They had become very close when he had started dating Marissa.

"Chino..?"

"Sum.. God I miss you girl.. I cant believe this is happening just when we got close."

"I know I cant deal with you and Seth gone. Cuz God knows I love him."

"I know I know.. whenever I see him I'll give him an ass kicking"

"Good."

"Well I gotta head out Sum… tell Marissa I love her and I miss you both. Call me later"

"I'll tell Coop.. but Chino.. part of the reason we're calling is to start a screening process. This is hell to say, but…….. I don't think we should contact anymore, at least for now.. It just hurts too much"

Ryan felt like a thousand knives were with each word he said, but he knew what she meant. Every time they would talk it would be too painful.

"I understand Sum. I love you guys soo much and we'll see each other someday. Take care and have a nice life."

"You too Chino.. you too"

And with that the line went dead and Ryan lay down and let the tears finally come.

* * *

_AN: Hope it's all good and as i said b4 these chapters for a bit are some background... then we'll put them all together. Please Review!!:D_


	3. Home

**Title:** It All Comes Together In The End

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** Same as always

**Ch. 3--->Home ---**

**1** **MONTH LATER

* * *

**

Marissa walked down the beach looking for Summer. When she spotted her best friend she smiled and walked a little faster.

"Coop!" Summer called out.

"Hey Sum. How's it goin?"

"Awesome" Summer put on a fake smile, but as always Marissa could tell something was up.

"Whats wrong?"

"Coop... today is one month…"

"Since they left… I know" Marissa finished for her. One month since Summer and her had told Ryan they were not going to contact each other for a while. Everyday was hard not to pick up the phone… but she managed. Now she was starting to finally get over the loss of her boyfriend and best friend.

"It is getting a bit easer though…I mean I still think of them as often as before but it doesn't hurt as much. As long as I don't see them or talk to them."

"True dat. And I have started checking out other possibilities in guys." Summer looked around the beach appreciatively.

"Summer Roberts you do know how to pick them out!" Marissa teased.

"Yah well I'm trying to have fun… besides, being at home is hell right now. The stepmonster is out of pain killers so she's as bitchy as ever. Maybe I can slip her some oxycotton. That'll at least make her less bitchy but just as wired."

"Yah well my mom is ever the happy one. She thinks therapy is the answer o everything so she even has Caleb going. God I wanna move out so bad."

"Coop! Why don't we?"

"Huh?"

"Why don't we like buy a place together. We could ditch the rents and live in an apartment or something."

"You know I'd love to but my mom would be no-go." Marissa sighed.

"Who gives a shit. Just threaten just threaten with blackmail or something. Or just promise you'll live close it'll make you two even closer. Just lie!"

"Ya know Sum that's a good idea."

"So…yes?" Summer asked excitedly.

"Duh… of course. This'll be a blast. Come on, let's go searching now."

* * *

Seth sat on the beach staring at the water. He had almost made it to Tahiti when he found himself bored and hungry. So he went to Portland and looked up Luke. It was definitely odd to be shacking up with Luke and his gay dad, but he had no where else to go. He definitely couldn't show his face in Newport now after leaving Summer there and having no contact at all. God he missed her. How was it possible to love someone so much and still leave them. Well that's what he had done. When Ryan left he couldn't deal with going back to the old Seth where no one knew his name. And Ryan was his brother, his best friend. And he had left Marissa there as well. They had been best friends in secret forever until Marissa started dating Ryan. Then it came out. But he loves her as a friend, and she was yet another person he had left behind. He would give anything to just go back and say he was sorry, but it was just too late for that. One month was forever to be gone. 

But fuck it all. He couldn't go his whole life without Marissa, Summer, Ryan, and his parents. Although Ryan will be changed for a while, he could still fix something.

Seth didn't know what he was going to do but he did know that he would somehow end up at home.

* * *

_AN: Ok.. so yah sorry it's taking a while. I have up to chapter 10 written out but i still have to type them out (ugh!) it sux! I really need a comp that you speak into and it types! lol Anyways I try to go fast.. but in the mean time please R&R! Ilove reading what you have to say... and if you have questions just ask on the reviews and I will answer on the next chapter.. bad critisism is good too. Just tell me what you think!_


	4. Moving On

**Title:** It All Comes Together In The End

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** cry nothing

**Ch. 4--- Moving On --- **

Ryan sat in front of the T.V before he headed off to work. He had gotten a job at a construction site doing architectural work. Theresa walked in then and sat in the chair, a bowl of salad in her hand. It was 8:00a.m and her weird pregnancy cravings were kicking in. One month had passed since the phone call from Summer and Marissa and he still didn't feel at home. He and Theresa were still distant. Sure he helped whenever he could but the whole connection wasn't there.

"Ryan, I have another OBGYN appointment today. I know you have to work, so I'll let you know how it goes."

"O uh… ok" Ryan answered absentmindedly.

Theresa got up and walked to her bedroom and shut the door.

Ryan knew he should make a better attempt at making a connection but he couldn't lie to himself. The only connection he would really have was with the Cohen's, Summer, Marissa, and Seth. He looked at his watch and noticed it was 8:15.

'Time to go' he thought. As he headed out the door, he knew that if he didn't try harder to be there for Theresa, he would be slowing down his life and taking a road that led to nowhere.

* * *

Summer Roberts stared around the penthouse. It had been one week and her and Coop had found the perfect place. They knew they had wanted an apartment so they started looking at the upper class ones, close to Marissa's mom. Summer didn't care how far away she was from her step mom, as long as she was out of that house. They had found a penthouse at the top of a posh apartment. It wasn't furnished or painted but it was fairly good money to purchase. The only thing was, was that it was pay up front, not renting. So on impulse they bought it, and it furnished and painted. They chose colors of pastels, mainly pink and yellow, with some orange thrown in. Marissa had the wall, which Summer and Seth had done, taken out of her dad's place and put into her bedroom at her new house. The furniture was very bubbly and modern. It was a two bedroom house with three baths, a kitchen, game room, and living room (which they had splurged on so it had the whole home theatre system). They had used up some of their saving and gone mad with her dad and Caleb's cards. Everything was done and everyone knew. The one thing left was to tell Marissa's mom. That's where Marissa was now but should be back shortly. 

'Hmm… might as well go look around" slipping her feet into her strappy sandals. As she headed to the main floor she saw a couple of very cute guys at the front desk. One was tall and muscular, looked to maybe Cuban, and the other was tall and lean, a very pretty boy. He was the one to catch Summer's eye. He turned and looked at her and smiled. She smiled flirtatiously back and mouthed her house number to him. He caught it and mouthed back 'I'll call you'. She smiled and went back to her house. Five minutes later Marissa walked in looking very happy.

"OMG I did it, I did it" she sang.

"You told the ice queen Coop?"

"Totally and man was she pissed but she softened when I told her that time apart would make us miss each other. Then I started talking about how I really do love her and how I want things to work out for us. She got all mushy, but still didn't cave."

"So… you can't live here?" Summer said very upset.

"No, then Caleb got in and she can't say no to him. But I had to give her our house and phone number".

"Well I'm proud of you and now you'll be proud of me. I gave our number to these hotties downstairs and they said they'd call. And this was all done from opposite sides of the lobby downstairs." Summer beamed, apparently very proud of herself.

Just then the phone rang and Summer ran to answer it.

"Hello" she said sweetly "uh huh… uh huh… definitely! I'm Summer and my friend Marissa will be joining us, so bring your friend that was with you. Ok see ya. Bye!" she hung up and squealed. "WE got dates Coop at the little café down the street today at four."

"Sum it's already three… that's only one hour to look amazing" Marissa cried out.

"Shit!"

They both ran to their rooms and jumped in the shower.

* * *

_AN:_ _Well I"m starting to catch up on my typing lol yay! So expect another shortly. Please R&R! I luv reading them!_


	5. Finding Out

**Ch.5--- Finding Out ---**

_AN: Eddie never hit Theresa. He just left because Ryan came back to take care of the baby._

**1 MONTH LATER

* * *

**

Ryan picked up the phone and dialed Seth's cell. It had been two months since he had talked to him and he really missed his brother. He had waited a month before trying to call and when he did he could never get a signal. Now after two rings he got the voicemail.

"H…ey…l..eave..a..mes…sage…at..Luk..es'"

It was very bad reception but he swore he just heard that he was at Luke's. That was in Portland. Well at least he wasn't in Tahiti. Just then he heard Theresa's car pull up and he walked to the door to meet her.

"Hey" he kissed her cheek "how was the thing at the doctors?"

Theresa looked at him, tears sitting in her eyes. "Come on let's go sit down"

Ryan followed her, fearing something was wrong with Theresa or the baby.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Ummm Ryan… I asked them to do a paternity test on the baby and…"

"But I thought that was harmful to the baby since its unborn" Ryan interrupted.

"Well it was only about 5 harmful so I took it"

"So you didn't bother to ask me?"

"Ryan it was my choice"

"Not entirely Theresa, because it's possibly me child too" Ryan yelled.

"No that's the thing, its not!" Theresa shouted back.

Everything went silent. Theresa realized what she'd said and stared wide-eyed at Ryan.

"What?" Ryan asked calmly.

"The baby isn't yours Ryan" Theresa said softly.

"It's Eddies…" Ryan said.

Theresa nodded slowly.

Ryan stormed past her and went to his room. He couldn't believe it. He had left everything behind and come here for nothing. He had lost Marissa, Summer, the Cohen's, and made Seth run away.

"When you first told me you were pregnant you said it was 90 sure it was mine."

"Well it's true it was more likely yours because of the time in my cycle, but… it was only 55 of yours"

"So you lied to me?" Ryan yelled.

"I'm sorry I…"

"You took me away from everything I'd ever loved and the one place I felt at home."

"Ryan I just wanted to be with you. I'd rather live and raise the baby with you. I thought we would just tell Eddie that it's yours and you can stay and we can be a family. You would be able to provide for us. I thought that's what you wanted too."

Ryan stared at her, speechless. How can any human be so selfish.

"Theresa how do you know I want that. I moved here so that if it was my baby I could do the right thing."

"You still can Ryan. Live here and we can be together."

"Theresa I don't want to live here. I don't want to live in Chino. I'm not ready for a baby. And I don't love you that way."

"Well then why'd you stick your dick in me? That's abandonment. If you hadn't we wouldn't be having this discussion"

"We are having this discussion because you said it was 90 mine!!" Ryan yelled "Theresa you disgust me" He took his duffle bag and started shoving clothes in it.

"Ryan where are you going?"

"Home"

"What about the baby?"

"That's yours and Eddies' problem now." And with that Ryan walked out of the house and headed for the bus stop. Once he got there he dug out his money and went to the ticket booth.

"Where to son?" the man asked.

"Portland"

* * *

_AN: I'm on a roll with the typing so expect another shortly. Please R&R!_


	6. Fight

**Title:** It All Comes Together In The End

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** cry nothing

**Ch.6--- Fight ---**

Marissa stared at the T.V watching ET. 'God who knew J.Lo was pregnant. I mean she hates Marc." Just then Summer ran in.

"Hey Sum I was just…"

"Can't talk gotta pee"

Marissa laughed and shook her head. The phone rang and she reached over to grab it. Only it wasn't there. 'Damn where is it now?' They always ended up losing it. "Sum… where's the phone?" She yelled.

"Try the kitchen" Summer yelled from her bedroom.

She ran there and spotted it on the stove. 'What a great place to put it.' She picked it up and said hello.

"Hey babe, what's happening?" DJ asked.

"Hey! Umm not much. Just watching ET. You know Catherine Zeta-Jones' new haircut is just adorable."

"Uh huh… anyways want to hang out? I could drop by in like fifteen."

"Sure. Hey is Zack there?"

"Haha yah and he's playing bball. And complaining about how the hoop's shrunk. The hoops not the problem you are you dumbass." He yelled at Zack.

"Well bring him by too, cuz Sum's here"

"Sounds good. See ya doll" He hung up.

Marissa set the phone down. In four days it would be there one month, yet she wasn't all that excited. Things had been weird lately. She hated that he called her babe, or doll. She hated that all he ever wanted to do was have sex or go to a party and drink. She had told him about her previous drinking problem she'd had and that she had finally gotten over it. Yet he still wanted to, and told her there was nothing wrong with alcohol. He had been drunk too. Sometimes she just liked to hang out at the beach, or watch a movie. He never liked to just sit and talk or lie under the stars. 'Stop it' she scolded 'stop comparing him to what you want. He has good qualities too'. She shook her head and knew she couldn't convince herself that was right, when the obviousness was staring her in the face. Just then Summer came back.

"Wow that was a big pee" Marissa teased.

"Haha. FYI Coop, I had a shower too!" Summer stuck out her tongue.

"Well good timing as seeing the guys are coming over in like 7 min."

"What?! Coop I need to get changed and do my hair still."

"Well then move that ass."

Summer ran back to her room.

Five minutes later the doorbell rang. Marissa barely opened the door when DJ came staggering in.

"Are you drunk?"

"A bit, now come 'ere" DJ pulled her to him and stuck his tongue in her mouth.

Marissa pushed but he held on tight. He proceeded to fondle her breast while his other hand grabbed her ass to push up against him and grind her. Marissa finally got free.

"DJ!! What are you doing?!"

"I wanted to kiss you"

"Well next time a little slower and gentler"

"W/e" DJ sat on the couch and turned on the game.

"Hey Zack, sorry bout that I…" But Zack wasn't there.

"DJ where's Zack?"

"I didn't ask him to come"

"Why not? Now Sum's alone"

"Well she's a big girl. She can ask herself"

"DJ go!" Marissa opened the door.

"What? Why?"

"Well next time you want to 'hang out' please let me know"

"What do you mean? I asked"

"Yah well my terms for hanging out are going to the beach or talking. Yours seem to be making out and getting drunk. O and never be rude to my BF again" She shoved him out and slammed the door. Summer came out from behind the corner and hugged her best friend.

"Wow Coop, you ok?"

"Actually Sum never better" she smiled "now lets wait by the phone so DJ can call and apologize"

"Ok Coop but I'm making popcorn"

They both laughed.

* * *

_AN: Aw cute! lol go Marissa kick some ass! Lol please R&R_


	7. ReUnited

**Title:** It All Comes Together In The End

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** None cry

**Ch.7-> Re-United -**

Seth rolled over and looked at his bedside clock. 7:45. 'Ugh' he thought, 'never drinking again'. He rolled back over and saw Ryan.

"RYAN!" He yelped and fell off the bed.

"Seth are you ok?" Ryan asked, concerned.

"OK dude what the hell are you doing here? Are you a dream?" Seth proceeded to squint warily at Ryan.

"How hung over are you? Don't you remember last night?"

Seth thought back and thoughts formed. It finally clicked. Ryan had appeared last night from the bus stop and Seth had been ecstatic to see him. They talked for a while about what had happened with Theresa and what's been happening with Seth, then him, Luke, and Ryan celebrated the reunion by getting pissed.

"OK I got it!" he said. 'Wow, definitely don't yell.' His head was killing him. "And now I need advil. Strong advil."

"You know I think I am so used to drinking that it doesn't bother me that much anymore, although I didn't drink as much as you did." Ryan laughed, "I think at one point you wanted to run around naked."

"Thank God you stopped me bro." Seth sighed. "So what's the G.P?"

"Game plan?"

"Yah"

"Um I dunno… I guess if you're staying here than I will too"

"You know Ryan I think we should go back… you know, see what kind of terror has happened now that the Seth-Ryan team has left."

"Yah we could do that, plus I miss the rents… and you know…"

"Have you spoken to them the girls since you left?" Seth asked.

"Well one after I left but its two months since…you?"

"No. I mean how do I face them? I basically ditched Marissa when times got rough for her too, and don't even get me started on Summer. I mean what kind of boyfriend am I?"

""Whatev man everything was just fucked up. Lets go back and take it one step at a time."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

The next day Ryan and Seth walked up their driveway back home. Luke's dad had driven them since he had business nearby. Seth had left his boat with them saying he'd come back later to get it.

"God this is gonna be tough" Seth looked at the front door "Maybe we should just go back to the pool house and go over what we'll say"

"Come on man this is gonna be hard anyways, might as well get it over with." Ryan walked up and opened the front door.

"Ssh... maybe they won't hear us. Be stealth." Seth tiptoed in.

"Who's there?" they heard Kirsten from the kitchen.

"Nevermind" Seth said glumly.

"Ah..hi" Ryan called.

Kirsten rounded the corner and stopped dead. "OH MY GOD! SANDY!" she yelled.

Next thing they knew Kirsten had thrown herself at her boys. "Where were you guys? We missed you so much! Well I knew where you were Ryan, but SETH!" she smacked him. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Mom! Lets go grab some coffee and sit down and talk ok?"

Sandy walked in and did the same as Kirsten had. First the hug, then the smack on Seth.

"Guess I'd better get used to that" he told Ryan.

Ryan nodded and led the way into the kitchen.

* * *

_AN: Sorry I haven't posted in forever! I was on vaca! Here's one and another will be up shortly I PROMISE! You can hold me to that! Also RR so I know if ppl like it. If not I'll stop._


	8. UnExpected

**Title:** It All Comes Together In The End

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything cry I wish I could be a guest on the show lol

**Ch. 8> Un-Expected **

_AN: The summer vaca was two months if you're wondering about the timeline. _

_

* * *

_

Ryan woke up with his alarm at 8:00a.m. 'God why did I set my alarm', but he woke up with the first real smile on in two months. He was home. 'But still! Why was my alarm on?…well might as well grab a bagel'. He walked into the kitchen and saw Kirsten.

"Hey why was my alarm set?"

"I set it for you"

Just then Seth walked in. "OK, strange story, but I was sleeping and then all of a sudden I'm waking up to Deathcab, which isn't that bad"

"Again… I set it for you."

"Why?" he murmured, still half asleep.

"School."

"What!" both Seth and Ryan were awake at this.

"Well…I..er…you see…" Seth said.

"Um… well.. it's like this…" Ryan said.

Kirsten interrupted "I don't care what you say because you're going. First day of Senior Year and you're not missing it."

"Mom, we went to bed at like two in the morning because we talked so long."

"Well it never would have happened of you hadn't left."

"Well I didn't have a choice so…" Ryan started.

"No too bad, Ryan, if getting dragged down then you're coming with. So shut up and eat this bagel."

"Seth watch it." Kirsten warned.

* * *

Marissa and Summer walked up to the school. 

"God first day back. It's Senior Year, I should be happy. So why do I feel so bad?" Summer whined.

"Because of…"

"Don't say it! I'm not going there." She warned.

"Whatev. Hey there's DJ and Zack."

They walked up to them and gave them kisses.

"So you guys psyched about your first day?" Zack asked.

But no one answered. He looked up to see Summer and Marissa staring off into school.

"Sum is that…"

"It can't be…"

"O MY GOD it is!" Marissa shrieked and pulled Summer into the school bathroom. Two freshmen were in there.

"OUT!" Summer yelled. The girls looked at her and ran.

Summer stared at Marissa and started hyperventilating. "Why the hell are they here?" Summer asked between gasps of breath.

"I dunno" Marissa just shrugged and applied lip gloss, "but damn did you see the guys. Ryan was as buff as ever and Seth with his sexy tan."

Summer just stared at her like she had two heads. "Hoe can you be so frickin calm?"

"What do you mean?" Marissa asked questionably.

"Uh… Coop our ex's just came back!"

"Sum look at me. We have no reason to be un-calm. We have two great boyfriends now and Ryan and Seth can't just jump back into our lives like everything is normal. Now what we do is be calm and collected and whenever they talk to us don't act surprised. Just brush them off and act like friends."

"K sounds good but why would we do that?" Summer looked at Marissa through the mirror.

"Well one: it'll freak them out and two: they'll probably think they can just get back with us but all they get is friends. We need to show them we don't need them, and that we've moved on. So… you in?"

Summer thought for a second "Fersure!"

* * *

_AN: Please R&R. Sorry it took so long. I'm hoping to have another along shortly._


	9. Encounters

**Title:** It All Comes Together In The End

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nuttin cry

**Ch. 9--- Encounters ---**

_AN: I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry you guys! maybe you dont care but in case someone does here is my apology! Long story short, I had major writers block and then school and trips came up and I sorta forgot about it. I was going through my stuff in my bedroom the other day and I saw it and I was like OMG that is totally brutal! But now i have written up to ch. 17 in my book.. so I will get some chapters up quickly! Please forgive me and Please continue to read!

* * *

_

Ryan walked down the hall with Seth at his side.

"What's your schedule?" Seth asked.

"Don't really have one. I mean I just talked to Dr. Kim and she said that she wouldn't put me in any classes till I know what I want to be. So she gave me an assignment to do. Find out what I like in each class and she will analyze it to see what I'm best suited for."

"Dude that sucks."

"Why? You know what you wanna do?"

"Since I was seven." Seth stated, matter of factly.

"What's that?" Ryan looked at him surprised.

"Don't look so surprised. It's completely obvious. A video game designer."

"Ah, shoulda guessed."

They made it to their first class.

"Ry I think this is only your class."

"Don't call me that."

"What? Ry? Too bad, I'm too used to it to change."

"Seth, that's the first time you've called me that."

"Dude it's stuck. Deal with it. So yah anyways as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," He shot a glare at Ryan, who just shook his head, "you have advanced math. I have chem."

"O yah looks like it. Well I guess I'll catch up with you later." He walked into class and sat at a table at the back. The bell rang and a bunch of students walked in. As he got out his books someone entering late caught his eye.

Marissa.

* * *

Marissa headed into advanced math scared. Sure, she had sounded calm in the bathroom but that was just for Summer so she didn't have a stroke. She had been on the verge of freaking out before she heard Summer do the same thing. Truth was she didn't know if he could do the plan. Summer had a reason to pretend to be nice to Seth, when she should be really pissed, but she knew why Ryan had left. All she wanted to do was grab him, kiss him, and hold him forever. When she saw him today she'd been shocked to say the least. He wasn't supposed to be back but know that he was she just wanted to pick up where they had left off. But no. She had a boyfriend now, and they couldn't expect to back to the way it was after two months of being separated.

As she walked into class she saw Ryan sitting at a table. 'Might as well go for it' she thought. She walked over to his table and sat down next to him. "Hey Ryan, whatcha doing here? Theresa kick you out? Or you couldn't get enough of lovely Newport and just had to come back?" she said all this calmly and with a bright smile even though her heart was pounding so hard she was sure he could hear it.

* * *

Summer headed for chem feeling fairly confident. She could do this. She could act happy to see Cohen even when she felt like killing him, yet jumping his sexy bones. She walked in the door feeling collected and holding the bitchy Summer in place. But all that malted when she saw him sitting inside. God he was just as gorgeous as ever. No! She had to be strong and show him how over him she was. She had moved on and they could go to friends but that was all. She had a boyfriend. She conjured a picture of Zack up in her head, and walked over to Seth with her head held high.

"Hey Cohen long time no see. What brings you back here?" she smiled at him keeping the picture of Zack still in her mind.

* * *

Ryan looked up and saw Marissa walk into the classroom. He sucked in a breath. She was gorgeous, just like before. He sighed knowing it could never be the same. Looking back down at his books he felt someone sit next to him. He looked up and brown eyes connected with blue ones.

"Hey Ryan, whatcha doing here? Theresa kick you out? Or you couldn't get enough of lovely Newport and just had to come back?" Marissa had a smile on her face and looked very unsurprised.

"Uh…well…I er-…" he got stuck on his words. Why was she so calm? Shouldn't she be all flustered seeing as how they haven't seen each other in months? He shook his head and was about to answer when the teacher started talking.

"Ok class turn to page twenty four in your books and lets begin."

'Thank god,' Ryan thought. His head was spinning and he didn't know what to say.

For the rest of class he tried to focus on the work, but he couldn't get over how beautiful Marissa looked. God he'd missed her.

The bell rang then and Marissa got up to leave. "Hey it looks like we have the same lunch period. I'll meet you at our usual table?"

He nodded dumbly and she smiled and walked away. He got up and headed through the halls.

* * *

Seth stared at the beauty sitting next to him. She was being nice to him. He was seriously confused. Shouldn't she be pissed? AND she had sat beside HIM.

"Well uh… it was time to… come back" he searched for an answer. She smiled and took his schedule.

"Oh, I see you have the same lunch as me. See you at the usual table?"

He nodded, wide-eyed at her. She looked back down at her books and went over her notes.

Seth just stared and couldn't comprehend what she was doing.

"What? Do I like, have something on my face?" she asked a little worried when she noticed his stare.

"What? Uh no! no.. your gorgeous" he said dreamily, and then snapped his eyes back down to his notes, mentally cursing himself.

Summer blushed and looked back down at her notes to.

* * *

_AN: So yah hope you liked it and Please R&R! I may not deserve it but i'd love it lol! hope its all good between us... i dont know if i have any real fans out there but in case i do these are for you guys! I'll get one up shortly_


	10. Small Explanations

**Title:** It All Comes Together In The End

**Rating:** T (for now... M later on)

**Disclaimer:** Nuttin at all cry but if icouldRachel and Adam are mine!

**Ch. 10--- Small Explanations ---**

Marissa rushed to the bathroom once the bell rang. Seconds later Summer barged in.

"Coop! Oh My God that was so hard but so funny!" she burst into laughter along with Marissa.

"I know. Ryan was completely lost and confused. He didn't know what was going on."

"Yah Seth was really surprised. And he stared a lot." She said remembering the way he had accidentally called her gorgeous.

"So I told Ryan to meet me for lunch at the usual table. You asked Seth right?"

"Of course." Summer said happily, "we can get info from them on what's been going on and let them know its just friends now."

"Definitely. And DJ and Zack will be there so it will be totally awkward for the boys."

"Nice Coop!" Summer laughed as the girls high-fived.

* * *

Ryan saw Seth from down the hallway. "K, you'll never believe what just happened." He said when he caught up to him.

"No way, you'll never believe what just happened to me!" Seth said back.

"Ok I'll let you go first," Ryan said, knowing he wouldn't finish his story without Seth interrupting.

"Summer was nice to me, actually nice to me. No yelling or ignoring, just decent."

"Weird. Marissa was extremely nice to me too."

"So I'm going to sit at their table at lunch, you?"

"Yah Riss invited me."

"You know I kinda wish Summer had yelled at me. Then I would at least know how she truly felt. Do you think this means they want to pick up where we left off?" he looked over at Ryan hopefully.

"We'll have to see" Ryan smiled right back.

* * *

Marissa and Summer sat down at their normal lunch table and waited for both boys to arrive.

"I know the plan and all, but I'm still really nervous" Summer wiped her palms on her jeans.

"Same here. When I told you the plan I was totally freaking out that it wouldn't work. I mean I had just thought it up on the spot."

"Coop!" Summer whacked her best friend on the arm, "you totally had me believing it would work. Why you sneaky little bitch."

"Sum!" Marissa whacked her friend back, "and it will work."

"Wow are we gonna see some hot catfight action or is that just wishful thinking on my part?"

The girls looked up to see DJ and Zack walking towards them.

"Aw wouldn't you love that ducky?" Sum said as she accepted Zack's kiss.

"Ducky?" DJ asked amused, "thank god Rissy here hasn't given me a bad nickname."

Marissa inwardly grimaced. DJ had recently started calling her that and she despised it. It was another nickname she could definitely live without. She had tried telling him to stop but he had insisted that it was cute. Yah if you're eight!

She gestured for the guys to sit. "Hey DJ can you pull up two extra chairs?"

"Sure babe, but why?"

"Some old friends are back and their going to join us." Summer put in.

"Guys or gals?" Zack questioned.

"Well technically guys, but ones just a bitch on a boat." Summer said quietly.

"What?" Zack leaned closer.

"What she means is that they are two guys that we used to hang around with. Ones my old next door neighbor and best friend, after Sum of course. And the other's …my … ex." Marissa finally got out.

"Your ex?" DJ asked.

"Yah, but don't worry I am so over him."

"And I am so over Cohen."

"I'm guessing the other's your ex?" Zack looked pointedly at Summer.

"Well if you wanna get all technical."

"Look guys no need for jealousy. The four of us hung out a lot last year and became really close. But now that they're back we're just being friends." Marissa declared seriously trying to convince herself.

"And what happened? Where did they go?" DJ asked.

"I'll tell you later" she told him as she saw the boys in question walking towards them.

"Holy shit!" she said just so Summer could hear.

"Way ahead of you" Summer said as her jaw dropped.

The girls hadn't gotten a good look before but now that they looked, they definitely liked what they saw.

* * *

_AN: Sorry Short chapter and all. It just suited the story to end it there. But I'll have another up shortly. Trying to make up for all the crap I put you all through. Byes and dont forget to R&R!_


End file.
